


"The floor is lava!"

by ineedminions



Series: Dicksa One Shots [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: Another Dicksa short one shot featuring them and their kids.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Dickon Tarly
Series: Dicksa One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627780
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	"The floor is lava!"

**Author's Note:**

> https://ineedminions.tumblr.com/post/190726334984/notovermerlin-percival-carrying-the-three
> 
> This was definitely the fodder for this fic when I was a little bit drunk.

“Dad!!”Matt, Alex, Charlie and Ed all yelled from the large ottoman.Dickon ran in to the family room looking around confusedly.

“What’s wrong?”He asked them. 

“The floor is lava dad.”Charlie said. Dickon sat down with the boys and they all piled onto him.Sansa came by the family room with baby Isabelle in a flower print wrap attached to her front. 

“What’s going on here?”She asked smiling at them. 

“The floor is apparently lava, darling.” Dickon said looking at her seriously. 

“It is lunch time, so can you save our boys?” She asked smiling a little lewdly.There was a reason they had 5 kids under 7.

“Ok boys, time to make it out of here.”Dickon faked putting on some boots.“Luckily I just put my lava-proof boots on.”He stood up and squatted down.“Ok, Ed, on my left shoulder and Charlie, on the right shoulder.Matt, on my back and Alex up front.”The boys scrambled to get where Dickon had told each of them to go. 

Sansa eyed him with so much lust and desire in her eyes.He knew he was definitely getting laid tonight as he looked back at Sansa with a knowing look.He walked carefully with 4/5ths of their kids hanging on him. Sansa giggled as they walked back to the kitchen.He went to the bench and first Matt and Alex scrambled off their dad. Dickon squatted and Charlie and Ed took turns going off his shoulders. 

“Ok, we have some pepperoni pizza with some orange slices and some fruit salad.”Sansa said as Dickon helped her to distribute the plates to the boys.Isabelle stirred and Sansa undid the wrap as she opened her shirt up.She held her in one arm as Isabelle latched on to her breast and began drinking.Sansa ate some of the fruit salad with her other hand.She was a pro at handling feeding herself while feeding her children.Dickon smiled at her and their children as they enjoyed their lunch together. 


End file.
